dont worry to lose
by crofans
Summary: (metal fight beyblade)Jack x Flaky/JaFla(HTF) oneshot Crack crossover


**WARNNG : OOC,Crack pairing,dont like dont look dont read,dont spam**

Minimarket di pinggiran jalan raya tampak sepi ,memang tidak banyak yang keluar saat malam hari di hari kerja,apalagi itu hanyalah swalayan mini biasa  
Kriiieet  
"Se...Selamat malam Disco,seperti biasa sepi ya?"seorang gadis muda berambut merah membuka pintu minimarket  
"Iya nih...,Flaky,apa sebaiknya kututup saja toko milikku ini?"pria berambut oranye keriting membalas pertanyaannya  
"Sebaiknya jangan!hanya kamu yang membuka toko di jalan ini,dan butuh berjalan 2 km untuk pergi ke toko lain"  
"Hahaha kau benar!yah..lebih baik aku tetap buka disini,lagipula ada pembeli tetap yang datang kesini hampir tiap hari"  
"Pembeli tetap?"  
Kriiieeet  
"Selamat malam Discotik!seperti biasa sepi ya!"seorang pemuda dengan topeng sebelah mata dan baju sewarna bulu merak bak peramal bertopeng muncul dari luar dan menyapa Diskot...eh,menyapa si pemilik minimarket  
"Hoi!namaku bukan Diskotik  
Sudah kubilang hilangkan huruf t,i dan k!"  
"Hahahaha!itu panggilan yang lebih baik untuk orang yang suka pergi ke klub dansa sepertimu!oh iya,shampo masih belum habis kan?"koreksi si pemuda yang tidak lain namanya adalah Jack  
"Tentu ,masih ada di rak belakang!"  
"Umm...Disco,sikat gigi masih belum habis kan?"koreksi Flaky yang memegang roti dan es krim  
"Tentu!hei Jack,tolong tunjukkan pada si pemalu ini tempat sikat gigi,kalau bisa" odolnya sekalian  
"Hei!"  
"Yap,mari kutunjukkan"Jack berjalan ke ujung bumi...  
Maksudku ke arah kiri rak,dan dia mengambil salah satu sikat gigi yang tertata rapi disana.  
"Ini nona" Jack menyerahkannya kepada Flaky  
"Kelihatannya kau sudah kenal baik dengan pemilik toko gombal itu,dia tidak punya pacar karena terlalu suka menggoda cewek cantik!"kata Jack sambil tertawa"  
"A..apa maksudmu bodoh!,aku ingat kemarin aku berhasil kencan dengan Petunia di pinggir jurang!saat aku berhasil nembujuknya untuk naik bersamaku ke mobil,intinya aku sudah punya pacar kan!?"  
"Petunia?tadi pagi kelihatannya dia pergi bersama Handy ke tempat bowling,dan dilamar di sana,lalu dia menerimanya"jelas Flaky  
"Orang mana yang hari gini melamar di tempat bowling"Jack menghela nafas"memang tidak ada yang mau denganmu HAAHAHAHA!uph maaf aku bercanda"  
"Oi oi,kalian sudah selesai belanja kan?"Disco menyerahkan dua kantong plastik yang satunya berisi mercon dan shampo dan satunya lagi berisi sikat gigi,roti dan es krim,beserta kembalian duit yang entah kapan diambilnya  
"Woi!kapan aku beli mer-WUAH!"  
"ADAW!kenapa aku juga!?"  
BRUKK!  
Tanpa kasihan Disco bear menendang mereka berdua keluar"ANGGAP SAJA BONUS DASAR BRENGSEK,KALI ADA PONAKANMU YANG SUKA MAIN MERCON,SURUH DIA MELEDAKKANNYA DI KEPALAMU DASAR BANCI JAHANNAM!"  
BLAM!dan si pemilik toko membanting pintu dengan kasar  
"A...ku ti..dak pu...nya pona...kan dasar afro"Jack meringis memegangi bokongnya  
"Pe...perasaan aku tidak membeli 2 es krim ,apa ini juga bonus?!"Flaky merogoh isi dalam kantung belanjaannya  
"Ambil saja deh,toh dia sudah mengambil duitku seharga mercon dan shampo,kamu pasti juga sama ,dan dia tidak akan mau membukakan pintu untuk kita sampai besok"  
"(Kita?lu aja kali sama gayung) Tidak,uangku kembaliannya pas seharga 1 sikat gigi"  
"Apa?"  
"1 sikat gigi"  
"APAAAA!?"  
"Kubilang 1 sikat..."BUK!BUAGH!DUK!  
"DISKOTIIIK!KEMBALIKAN UANGKU ATAU KULEMPAR KAU DENGAN MERCON DASAR KRIBO ABU GOSOK!"  
"HAH!abu..."Flaky kesulitan mengulang perkataan Jack

5 menit kemudian...  
Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam minimarket,Jack dan Flaky lebih memilih untuk pergi,masa bodolah untuk meledakkan dengan mercon,toh siapa tahu orang didalam sudah mati jantungan karena pintunya digebrak tadi  
"Wah aku baru sadar,es krim nya hampir meleleh"Flaky membuka bungkus es krim"kau mau juga 1?"  
Jack mengangguk"mungkin sebaiknya kita duduk dulu di halte itu,kebetulan aku mau naik bus"  
"Wah...kebetulan aku juga"Flaky tertawa blushing ,membuat muka manis yang dijamin membuat cowok di sekitarnya mimisan  
"Mmffhh...!"  
"Jack,kenapa kau memegangi hidungmu?"  
"Tidak,aku hanya kecapekan karena bertanding di stadion  
Beyblade tadi sore,aku jadi mimisan"  
Flaky menyerahkan selembar tisu"nih"  
"terima kasih"  
Jack menatap cewek itu sembari makan es krim,yak,wanita yang manis dan agak pemalu,didengar dari film HTF dia memang tidak punya pasangan,hanya saja banyak fandom yang memasangkannya dengan salah satu karakter bernama Flippy entah kenapa

hanya takut...  
itu saja alasannya..  
hanya itu...

Flaky tidak dapat menerimanya

yahh,lebih baik mencari pasangan sendiri

''apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?''

Jack menggeleng"oh tidak ada"

"oh ya,kamu salah satu dari pemain bey di tim starbreaker amerika kan?aku melihat permainanmu,itu sangat keren"

"yah,tapi akhirnya kami kalah"

"kalah atau menang tidak jadi masalah"kata Flaky sambil memakan rotinya"jika kalah mungkin kamu akan mendapat pelajaran yang baru,kamu dapat mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi,lebih berusaha lagi, itu dapat memotivasi dirimu untuk menang,itulah seni yang sesungguhnya,kau menyukai seni kan?"(acieee kereeen!)

Jack tertegun,seni?ya dia sangat menyukai hal itu,baginya melihat lawan tandingnya menderita kekalahan adalah seni yang indah,sampai tidak dapat menerima kenyataaan di saat dia kalah dalam bermain gasing"wah Flaky"dia meneruskan""memang,disaat kalah itu bukan akhir dari karir permainan beyku,aku bisa bermain kapan saja,dan bertanding dengan siapa saja,seperti Jigsaw, Ryuga dan Tsubasa,ya,harusnya aku tidak menyesal dengan kekalahanku dari mereka"Jack tersenyum"terimakasih karena sudah mengatakan hal itu Flaky"

BLUSH!

(muka merah tomat)"(hah?apa?dia tersenyum padaku?)ti...tidak usah ber..terima kasih"

"kenapa mukamu merah?kau sakit?"Jack berinisiatif memegangi dahinya

"tidak!aku baik baik saja!jangan sentuh dahiku..."Flaky menepis tangan Jack

tikus yang sedari tadi menonton di pinggir kursi halte melompat ke pangkuan Flaky dan sudah jelas membuatnya kaget(lol)

"KYAA!"Spontan Flaky memeluk Jack,dan si tikus alias biang kerok melompat ke tanah dan berlari ke ujung jalan

"eh...AH!?maaf Jack a..ku tidak sengaja!"

Jack yang juga mendapat surprise menatap ke arah muka Flaky yang secara bersamaan juga menatapnya

dan terjadilah main mata,atau bisa disebut tatap-tatapan(author meledak)

"terimakasih Flaky...yahh..aku hanyalah pemain bey jahat yang berpikir kemenangan hanyalah segalanya,tapi aku disadarkan olehmu,yak sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"EH?"

Jack mempererat pelukannya

"J-Jack.."

entah kenapa,tapi pelukan ini nyaman sekali,yahh aku bisa tenang,entah kenapa ini menghilangkan nyeri kepalaku yang pening dari pagi

dan Flaky nyaris tertidur dalam pelukannya kalau seandainya seorang pria berambut hijau berbaju tentara tidak berhenti d halte bersama mobil sedannya sambil tersenyum

"fansku akan membunuhmu ,tapi tidak denganku Jack"

.

.

"masa muda memang indah ya"kata seorang lagi yang duduk dibelakang ,dia berambut cokelat setengah kuning dari tim starbreaker yang dipanggil zeo

"KYA,ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

"jangan berbohong pada kami"zeo terkekeh"dan sebaiknya kalian naik sebelum orang jones melihat kalian berdua

"uhk baiklah"

malam yang indah dengan sinar bulan,daitambah dengan pasangan baru jadian menambah keindahan malam

the end

haii reader,apa kalian sehat saja?wah..maaf ya kalau fanfic ini GAJE,but please RnR agar author dapat ide


End file.
